


Bottles

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [58]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Seven-Per-Cent Solution - All Media Types, The Seven-Per-Cent Solution - Nicholas Meyer
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Drug Addiction, Gen, Great Hiatus, Prompt Fic, Sherlock Holmes's Seven Percent Solution, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: "Take your pain and put it on the paper" – one of the best pieces of writing advice I ever heard.





	Bottles

I write him, constantly, a letter a week. This, though I don't know where he is at any given time.

I send all the letters to the Diogenes Club; whether Mycroft can forward them or burns them unread is unknown to me.

I miss him like an ache inside me. Mary is loving and kind, and she understands what Holmes and I held between us, and for that I am grateful.

Until his brother and I conspired to get Sherlock Holmes to the Continent and under the care of Dr. Sigmund Freud, his comfort and solace was the cocaine bottle and the needle, dragging him further into the abyss of addiction. He is free, no longer a slave to the contents of his morocco case. But he was still frail when we parted in Vienna, and fear still haunts me for his well-being.

I pray for him constantly as well. _Keep him from opium dens. See he avoids the alleys where hashish is sold. And do not let the lure of another kind of bottle take the place of his syringe._ That bottle, my father and brother knew all too well.

I have my own bottle for comfort, that has stood me in good stead all my life.

_My dear Holmes:_

Once again I dip the pen in the ink bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #30, **The Only Thing That Soothes.** Let today's work include a character's comfort food, comfort item, or comfort activity.


End file.
